Waterloo Road One-Shots
by sophie9874
Summary: This is a collection of Waterloo Road one-shots featuring a mixture of characters from a mixture of series'.
1. My Sleeping Angel

**Maggie Budgen**

If you've never had to experience the pain and trauma which accompanies the death of a loved one, you are a very lucky person. When Grantly died, it felt like my whole world had come tumbling down. Every day I wake up expecting it to all have been a dream, and I am met with the terrifying realisation that it actually happened.

That he actually passed away right next to me. At first I thought he'd just drifted asleep... boy was I wrong. One thing I hate about myself is that I blame Harley. If Grantly hadn't been so eager to listen to the little lad's poem, then maybe we would've made it to the hospital on time.

Maybe we wouldn't, but now we'll never know. Everyone was very sympathetic, which angered me even more. Why were they showing sympathy towards me? Was I the one lying in a coffin six feet under? No. The only thing keeping me sane is knowing that Grantly died a happy man.

I know this because as my loving husband passed away, he had a smile on his face.


	2. One Day

**Harley Taylor**

She sees me, but she doesn't. Ok, that may not make sense, but it's true. Lula's my best friend, but I want her to be more than that, you know? She seems really confident, but I'm the only person she lets her guard down for.

I've seen the real her. And now that I have, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Is that crazy? Probably. After Nan died, I thought nothing could put my life back on track. Lula did. Yeah, we argue, but isn't that what happens in all relationships?

I'm there for her, and she's there for me. It's perfect. Well, almost, anyway. The one thing that would make it perfect is if I could tell her I loved her. If I could tell her I've been trying to do just that since the first day I laid eyes on her. One day I will. Maybe it'll be tomorrow, maybe next week, I'm not sure.

But one thing I am sure of is that one day, I will tell Lula Tsibi that I'm in love with her.


	3. The Confessions of Kyle Stack

**Misunderstood Moron**

No one understands, because no one knows what I've been through. All the teachers blame my mum, but they know nothing about her too. She hasn't had it easy. I guess that's rubbed off on me. At school, and even out on the streets, I'm the toughest guy around. Well, I'm seen that way anyway. Just because I know how to look after myself, doesn't mean I don't have feelings. I hear the stuff people say about me. It hurts. If only people knew what goes on in my life. Maybe they'd stop. Maybe they wouldn't. Either way, I think I'll still be a misunderstood moron.


	4. The End is Approaching

**The End is Approaching**

When I was diagnosed, I'll admit, I was pretty freaked out. I mean come on, what 17 year old girl wouldn't be? The thing that annoyed me the most was having my mum reassuring me every five minutes; "You'll be fine" "I'll be here for you". I believed her for a while.

After the first few weeks, I was beginning to become frustrated with my medication: I was never hungry any more, and I was almost always tired. This isn't the way you should live your life. Every time I asked mum about it, she said "Your body will adjust soon enough".

I began getting impatient: when would I adjust? So one day I skipped school and went to my doctor. I asked him what the medication was doing to me, why I was having all these side effects. I really wish I hadn't now.

Because that was the day I found out my illness was terminal.


	5. Close to Breaking Point

**Audrey McFall**

Cat Lady. Freak. Moron. These are all examples of the names I get called, to my face and behind my back, on a daily basis. Yes, I love cats. Do you have a problem with that? If so, why? I guess at least that nickname has some truth behind it.

How did I become associated with the names freak and moron? I can understand the children throwing this sort of abuse towards me, but my colleagues? I'm not going to lie; I do sometimes wonder why I still work at this school.

I'm not appreciated or praised, so I don't even see the point in trying. I'm always cheering other people up and pretending to look on the bright side of life. I wish people could see that I'm in the lowest point of my life, because maybe then someone could help me.

I've always trusted my intuition, and right now, it's telling me that things aren't going to get better, but worse.


	6. Recovering

**Christine Mulgrew**

I'm not going back on the drink. I promised a lot of people, including myself, that I wouldn't. But when you've lived through as many tragedies as I have, it's difficult to remember the reason you stopped in the first place. My son's left home. And yeah, I'm lonely.

When most women are lonely, they go out and find a nice fella to keep them company. Not me. All I need is a nice bottle of red. Oh, God, you're doing it again, stop! Every time I think of it, I find myself walking towards the offfie, and walking down that dreadful isle.

How can something that's ruined your life still seem so appealing? One thing I hate is when people use the word "addicted" lightly. "Oh, I'm addicted to chocolate, hehe!" is one of the worst things to hear when you're walking down the school corridors.

Most people don't even know the meaning of the word. As a head teacher, you'd probably expect that my aims are to turn out doctors, or civilised members of society. No. My aim as head teacher of Waterloo Road is to make sure none of my pupils have to go through the same things I did.


	7. The Comfort It Brings Me

**Rhiannon Salt**

5 packets. How did I eat that many in such a short amount of time? This is getting ridiculous. Binging, that is. I do it when I'm stressed, and being exam week, my stress levels have hit the roof. I try not to, but it's so hard! I feel even worse afterwards, but the comfort I feel when I'm eating's worth it. I only realise what a big mistake I've made when I go into school the next day.

Imogen, Gabriella, Lula...they're all so skinny and beautiful! And then there's me. Fat, ugly, dumb Rhiannon Salt. Now I know what you're thinking; if I don't want to feel like this why don't I stop? The honest answer to that is, I don't know.


	8. Home

**Lula Tsibi**

I don't know why I'm feeling so shocked. I think I always knew I'd have to leave one day. I just never thought that day would be so soon. I'm getting deported. Some people are pleased, others not so pleased. You can work out for yourself who falls under which category. 2 years I've been in this amazing country. The only bad thing about it is the weather, and even that's not so bad.

It's given me so many opportunities I'd never have even imagined in Africa. I'm absolutely dreading going back. I've made so many friends; Harley, Lisa, Lenny... everyone's trying to persuade the deportation officers to let me stay, but I know what they're like... foul, power hungry, evil monsters.

To them, I'm just another foreigner in an already overcrowded country. I had my whole life planned out in the UK, but now they're going to spoil it. One thing I am sure of is that even if I leave, the UK will always be my home. No, scratch that: Waterloo Road will always be my home.


	9. Conflicted

**Kevin Chalk**

Boy, am I lucky. I'm 17 years old and I've survived a stroke. Is that an accomplishment or what? I mean, sure, I'm still in recovery and I've missed my interview for the perfect university, but hey, I probably wouldn't have gotten in anyway. Well, this is what I'm telling people when they ask how I am.

Honestly, I've never been angrier with myself in my whole life! How did I not notice something was wrong? I was having headaches and stuff, but I just assumed it was all down to stress. Sort of how I'm feeling right now. Everyone's telling me that the university will schedule another interview, but no one's actually asked me if I want another interview.

Experiences like this really open your eyes, make you view the world in a way you've never seen it before. I don't need to go to a fancy university. I've got the grades to get a good job, and that's what education's all about, right?

Even if I did want to go to university, I'd have to leave Dynasty behind: she really has her heart set on joining the police force, and I'm not going to be the one to shatter her dream. So, I've decided to skip uni. Life's too short to waste three more years in education, even if those extra years of education would widen the variety of jobs you get to choose from... right?


	10. Dumb

**Sonya Donnegan **

One of the worst things about this job is the stereotyping. Everyone thinks I'm dumb, when really, I'm quite clever. The lowest grade I got in my GCSE's was a B, and that was in art. Being a secretary requires loads of skill and intelligence. You have to be organised enough to file hundreds of reports, educated enough to write formal letters to important governors etc...

This is why I don't understand people calling me dumb. It's not jest people at school, it's my family too. They look at what a success my sister is, and completely overlook all of my accomplishments. She was a right tear away at school, whereas I always kept my head down and worked hard.

She's only achieved her success from luck: I've actually worked hard. I'm not dumb. I know I'm not. I just wish the rest of the world could see that too.


	11. Love

**Barry Barry**

I'm in love. There's no other way to put it. I've found a girl who understands me, thinks like me... she's perfect. I just wish she felt the same way. I keep pretending like everything's alright. But it's not. She's always going on about this Hector lad. It's obvious she fancies him.

Yeah, she understands me, but she's not in love with me. That's the only problem. Everything else about our relationship is perfect apart from that tiny little detail. I wish there was a way that I could change her mind, but it's no use. She's too infatuated with him. I mean, who was I kidding... no one could ever love me.


	12. Life Is Good

**Carol Barry**

Finally, my life's starting to look better than it ever has before. I have a boyfriend, all of my kids are happy... Life is good. I'm so proud of my Dynasty, not just for getting an interview to join the police force, but also because of how brave she's been since Kevin's stroke. That lad's a keeper: I can tell he's going to take care of her

Their kids'll be good looking too, just like me! Barry's finally found himself a girlfriend. It hasn't stopped him from constantly getting into trouble, but I think that's too much to wish for considering our family's criminal record history.

Kacey's doing well at that fancy boxing academy... maybe she'll win a couple of medals at the Olympics soon! And George... well, once you get past his stuck up attitude, he's the sweetest man on earth. Much kinder than my last fella. Lots of people label me as a selfish, dumb, hypocritical cow, but really, I'm not.

People say the only things that make me happy are materialistic things, but the only thing I need to make me happy is knowing that my family's happy.


	13. What I Want

**Dynasty Barry**

My poor Kevin. I felt so helpless when he was having a stroke. All I could do was let the spasms pass until he was done, put him in the recovery position, and keep telling him he was going to be okay. That was a lie. No one knew if he was going to be okay. In fact most people thought the opposite... that he was going to die.

But I can honestly tell you that I knew he was going to get through it. Kevin's strong, stronger than everyone thinks. He's been through a lot in his life, especially with his mum. I'm so proud of him. If that was me in that situation, I would've fallen apart.

One thing that Kevin's stroke made me realise was that I am certain that I want to join the police. Life's too short to pass up job opportunities. If it's something you really want to do, go for it. And I really want to do this. Yeah, a lot of people will disagree with my decision, but it's my life, not theirs.

If people really care about me, they'll let me make my own decisions and support me. So, I guess now's the time when I'll discover who my true friends are.


	14. If I Could Change It

**George Windsor**

My mother. Stuck up, snobby... evil. Well, that's what I thought of her before she passed away. Now... I don't know, I guess you don't realise what you have until it's gone. Carol's been really sweet about it, which is surprising since she wasn't exactly my mother's number one fan.

I don't blame her. My mother said some horrible things about Carol. She said some horrible things about everyone. That didn't mean I had to say horrible things about her, to her. I can't help thinking that that's why she had a heart attack. The shock that even her son had turned against her.

But there's no point in thinking "what if". There's nothing I can do to change it.


	15. I Have A Dream Which Has Been Ruined

**Simon Lowsley**

Why I bother coming up with these stupid schemes, I don't know. They always go wrong, whether it's one of the teachers or one of the kids who caused it, it doesn't matter either way, I always get the blame because I'm in charge. I don't want to sound like a little kid, but it's not fair!

I'm one of the only teachers at the school that actually cares about the kids and wants to give them more extracurricular activities and a better education. It's not my fault that people always ruin it. I swear Christine has it in for me. She probably still thinks that I'm after her job, which I'm not.

I could just sit back and only do what I'm paid for, but I, unlike most teachers, really want to make a difference and nurture the next generation of David Camerons. It's just a shame that a lot of people are out there to ruin it for me.


	16. I Don't Need Anyone To Rely On

**Lenny Brown**

Everyone thinks I'm dumb. No matter how they try to put it, it can always be translated back into "you're dumb". It's quite upsetting actually. People look at Lisa, then at me, and say "how is she related to that?". Everyone thinks I can't function without Lisa, including Lisa herself.

When I tried to prove that I could, it went wrong, resulting in Darren and I getting in serious trouble with the police. After that I thought people would realise that I get upset when they say mean things to me, but they didn't. To this very day I'm still called dumb and too dependent.

It wouldn't be too bad, but my brother thought the same too. So did my parents when they were still around. I've thought of killing myself, but I can jest imagine my gravestone: Lenny Brown topped himself, what an idiot." So really, I have no other choice than to trudge through life with everyone hating me, including myself.


	17. Karma

**Lisa Brown**

Everyone sees me as this vicious, bullying witch. That's not me at all. Yeah, my nasty side comes out when people are mean to my friends, family or myself, but who's doesn't? Yes, mine comes out more often than some people's, but different people have different levels of tolerance when it comes to manners.

The teachers at this school are always looking down on me, especially that nosy Miss McFall. Hasn't she ruined my life enough already: she got my brother locked up for Christ's sake! Of course, she denies it completely. So do all the other cows, but I can cope with them being stuck up rats, but Miss McFall... well, she's got away with far too much.

Everyone says I should give her a chance, but she's never given me one. I'll give anyone a chance, as long as they deserve it, which she definitely doesn't. She obviously gives me bad levels in history just because she thinks I'm something that's just crawled out of the sewers.

Well, if she's going to treat me like a 2 year old, then she'll be getting the same attitude towards her from me.


	18. Always Jumping To Conclusions

**Darren Hughes**

Off to the head's office again... that's the second time this term. For the same thing: indecent pictures have been found on my phone. It's not like I enjoy looking at them... my friends always send them to me, but do they get told off? No. I guess I should probably tell Mrs Mulgrew, but unlike some people, I don't grass up my mates.

I wish teachers would understand that it's not my choice to have them on my phone. They never even ask me why I have them on my phone. Teachers aren't the smartest of people when it comes to real life situations.

Teachers always see the worst in me. Just because I'm not very intelligent, it doesn't mean I'm a pervert too.


	19. The New Me

**Sue Lowsley**

Ever since I married Simon, my life's improved tremendously. I'm finally gaining respect from my work colleagues, pupils and even family members! No more "trolley dolly"! Simon's into the independent types, which has encouraged me to become more independent, which is proving very useful at work and in everyday life.

My dad's stopped treating me like a 2 year old, which is good. Vix's pointed out the change too, which brings much relief because Vix never lies. So yeah, overall, everything's got.. Well, better! I thought nothing would ever be the same again after the tranquilisers, but I've happily been proved wrong.


	20. Sacrifice

**Shaznay Montrose**

Now, I know what you're thinking... what was I thinking? I know I'm not the best of friends with Lula, and I know that I gave everyone the impression that the only reason I was taking part in the protest was so I could get out of lessons. But really, it's because I knew how Lula was feeling: I'd been in her position before.

A couple of years ago, before I came to Waterloo Road, my family was almost deported. It was the most terrifying experience I'd ever been through in my life. As much as everyone was saying to Lula "I know how you feel" no one really knew like I did.

I thought that if I could buy Lula some time, it'd give everyone a chance to raise their game, come up with a better plan... but obviously it didn't.


End file.
